One of the core functionalities provided by social networking systems is enabling the sharing of information. After users of social networks form connections with other users, users continue to use the social networks to both share information and discover information shared by others. For example, users are able to share thoughts, pictures, videos, and links to other content available on the Internet.
To provide additional value to users, some social networks provide recommendations to encourage its users to connect to other users and/or discover additional content of interest to the user. For example, the social networking system Facebook sometimes suggests other users or pages that a user might want to connect and/or interact with. These recommendations often lead to increased user engagement within the social networking system and thus more content shared in the social network, which in turn leads to increased user engagement, and so on. Similarly, these recommendations also lead to increased activity by entities having pages in the social network, such as organizations, brands, or clubs. Accordingly, social networking systems continue to seek ways to provide customized, interesting, and relevant content to its users.